Children of the Sea
by Nightfury78
Summary: Percy is abused and left near death by Gabe at eight years old. He is found by his godly family. Covers the lightning TLT from the PJATO. Might stray a bit from canon. Replaces The Brothers of the Sea.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue – Escape**

The moment I got the opportunity, I ran away. I darted out of the house as fast as I could to escape my stepfather. Through the city, across roads and pavements not stopping or even daring to meet the eyes of the other people in front of me, some of them even trying to stop me. I knew they would never understand seeing as they never did. Reports of the abuse were ignored or treated as childish and non-existent because they came from a kid no older than ten who doesn't understand what is being said.

I thought the injuries on my back would be sufficient evidence but they took everything with more than your regular pinch of salt and carried me back home, despite my desperate protests. They reported what occurred to my parents and left without even an interrogation or at least a search of the household. I knew from the fire in my stepfather's eyes and the smell of alcohol permeating off of him that tonight would be painful to both me and my mother.

After he had dealt with me, which consisted of me being his personal punching bag and target practice for perfecting his aim using his beer can and random pieces of glass, he moved unto my mother. I bore witness to things no eight year old should ever see, yet, right before my eyes, I saw my stepfather rape, torture and murder my mother. I never thought it would happen that I would see the day that he would just go past the abuse and step into the art of murdering. Somewhere in my heart, I knew, despite my stepfather's hatred for me and my mother that he would never do this sort of madness and I knew some sort of outside source was responsible.

Originally, he smelt like pure alcohol, but now he had the scent of grapes mixed in. I knew there wasn't any grape wine in the house so I was left a bit confused. I never understood why my senses and instincts were so much higher than the average humans' but I never bothered to question it either. My vision was sharper than most, I could see the littlest thing from a greater distance. My hearing was the same but the difference is with hearing rather than seeing. Taste, smell and touch were the same as well. I react to things faster than other eight year olds and I always seem to know when something is going to happen by getting this buzzing feeling throughout my body.

I ran and ran until I dropped from exhaustion by a random creek in the forest. I stared up at the starless night sky. The dark foreboding clouds drifting aimlessly through the sky and I found myself wondering why I couldn't be as free as the clouds. I stared at it angrily, silently demanding the head of who was responsible for my misery. The slash my stepfather made on my back burned making me feel very uncomfortable. I knew I had a concussion as well and several bruises around my body from his 'target practice' session.

I needed to get off my back but I seemed to lack enough energy to move even my fingers. Breathing was getting harder and harder from me and left me wondering if I was going to die now. _At least I will be with my mother now _I thought to myself as my vision began to grow darker.

I began to feel water dripping on my skin, as if someone when lamenting the loss of life but I knew it was impossible. I simply wasn't worth the time or the tears. Oddly, the rain seemed to give me strength and was reducing the pain from the slash on my back. I regained my self-awareness but I still couldn't move.

Suddenly, there were several flashes of light towards the corner of my eye. With great effort, I turned my head towards it.

Seven people sprang into existence when the light faded. I looked closer, using my enhanced sight, and distinguished the difference of the people who had just appeared.

_Three men, four women? _I questioned myself. They drew closer and my answer was confirmed.

I couldn't make out any facial features but I could hear their voices. It seemed like they were arguing. My body spasmed and I let out an involuntary groan my I realized my back was hurting again. This silenced their argument. One of the males, the tallest of them judging by his silhouette being the towering one stooped down towards me and touched my forehead.

I tried to shake him off but my body wouldn't move.

"Don't worry son, we'll take care of you," the man said while using his other hand to caress my hair. I was officially creeped out but was hit by a wave of tiredness before I could do anything.

I resisted it as much as I could and I could feel an intense tugging in my gut followed by a roar of what seemed like water.

The man chuckled and said, "Relax Perseus, I am your father and I am here to help you."

I internally gasped but lost control of whatever I was doing. The tugging in my gut receded, the sound of the water vanished after making a crashing sound, and my vision faded.

I managed to whisper out; "Dad?" before losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update… I don't own PJATO. Review please, updates can come daily if you do.**

**Chapter 1 – Awakening**

"Come here boy!"_ my stepfather yelled while brandishing a steel-tipped leather belt in one hand and a long whip that was said to me used during the days of slavery._

_ I knew what was happening. I wanted to run or to defend myself but my mind decided against it despite my body's protests. I sigh in resignation._

_ I was turned to face my mother. Her eyes was closed but it didn't remain that way for long as he slapped her as hard as he could across the face. Blood leaked out of her mouth and his death was the first thing on my mind._

_ My mother shouldn't be treated like this! I mentally screamed at myself and the house started to shake slightly as if in response to my rage. There were many creaks and groans that had me thinking the house was going to fall on top of us but just as quickly as I started, it stopped and I felt slightly drained._

_ My stepfather turned towards me with a maniacal grin on his face, walked behind me and I had to bite back a scream as my back was struck. Before I could even prepare for the second one it was on my back already. He repeatedly did it as fast and as hard as he could. My weak body groaned in protest and I could feel tears building up. _

No!_ I mentally scolded myself _I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry again _as I endured the beating._

"You want to tell the police right, punk? Well here's your salvation!" _with that said he stopped whipping and punched me in the face. My eight year old, malnourished body couldn't even begin to stop the flight that came along with the punch and I slammed into the wall a few feet away._

_ He lifted me by my hair and punched me in the stomach again and again and again. He probably did it some more but my mind already fled my body to somewhere safer. It was the beach in Montauk where my mother and I would go for vacation. It wasn't a private beach or anything seeing as we were making enough just to scrape buy thanks to my stepfather and his drinking and gambling tendencies but it was nice to me._

_ I just sat there, staring at the ocean when something hard collided with my already damaged head. I snapped out of it immediately. I felt blood leaking down and beginning to cover my eye, blinding me on that side. I realized what he was doing. 'Target practice' as he would call it is a 'punishment' where he would stone me with glass bottles, beer cans and other hard things until he felt satisfied._

_ I curled up into a ball to protect myself and thanked whoever was watching me that he had the worst aim ever. The only thing to hit me was the vase he threw at my head at first but that's it. He finally stopped and turned to my mother._

_ I began to panic. I wanted him to take his anger out on me and leave me alone but that obviously wasn't going to happen. He had my mother's hands chained to the bedposts. He wiped the blood of her face._

"Well Sally, it's your turn," _he said with a lecherous grin on his face. He then proceeded to kiss my mother as roughly as he could. I looked to help her but found that I couldn't. My body was paralyzed in fear for what he would do to me if I resisted._

_ My mind warred with itself. Defend your mother… or die._

_ He suddenly withdrew a knife from his pocket and I felt fear just looking at it. He began to cut threw her top and I looked away. I couldn't stand to see my mother being sullied by that walrus. I forced myself to get up and I took the largest shard of glass I could find on the floor. I gripped it as tightly as possible, rage coursing through my body. Blood spilled from my cuts as I strained myself to move._

_ I was halfway to him when I heard something that made me stand stock-still. I remember hearing the same sound whenever my mother would cut meat open. I saw red liquids pooling on the floor and I looked up to see my mother's face twisted in shock and pain. I saw the light dim in her eyes. I saw her body sag. I heard my stepfather laugh like a madman. I heard him coming towards me. I felt the dagger cutting the skin on my back. Then I heard him talk about the abuse done to my mother and how he enjoyed it._

_ Despite the fact that I was eight years old at the time and couldn't understand his words, I understood the intentions. I suddenly felt my blood heat up. I felt a strange energy building up inside me. I felt absolute rage towards the man called my stepfather. Then my world, his word and the house exploded._

I desperately flew up, gasping for air and a way to calm my racing heart. I calmed down after a few minutes and I felt like vomiting and crying at the same time. I subdued those feelings and urges so I could take in the scenery seeing as I certainly wasn't in my bed or in the forest where I ran off to.

The room that I woke up in was rather extravagant. White walls and columns with gold linings, potted plants that held beautiful flowers that I am sure my mother doesn't know about. There were no windows but columns instead that gave a great view of the city outside. Outside was pretty much the same as the room with colors and plants but with people… and things.

Fear instantly gripped me. _Where the hell am I? _ I asked myself.

"Looks like your awake," said a little girl with warm brown eyes that seemed to see all your secrets. She looked to be around my age and she wore a long, thin, brown scarf around her neck that seemed to match her eyes. She had long, brown hair that reached her knees. I had never seen hair that long before. I felt an indescribable urge to touch it.

While observing her, I didn't notice the headache forming until it became unbearable and I groaned in pain, feeling like I was going to pass out again. Just as I was about to go back to dreamland, the pain stopped.

I looked at the girl again and asked, "Who are you?"

She looked at me for a moment and said, "I am Hestia, goddess of the Hearth. The Olympian Council would like to speak with you Percy Jackson."


End file.
